Blood Ties
by TheBeautifulPadmeAmidala
Summary: Rose is raped, and the Doctor and Jack will do anything they can to find her attacker. But Rose's story of what happened leaves them both shocked as to who did it. 9Rose, rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is going to be a dark little fanfic. Set after The Doctor Dances, Before Bad Wolf. 9Rose. My first attempt at an angsty sort of story. This is going to be really bad, I'm warning you now. M for Rape, attempted suicide and other sexual situations.  
**

"Doctor, I'm going out for some shopping. I'll be back a little later, alright?" Rose said, pulling on her jacket. The Doctor nodded, leaning over the TARDIS.

"Don't stay out too late, don't talk to strangers, and don't get into cars with other people." The Doctor told her, grinning. Rose rolled her eyes and stepped outside. It was a cool night in New York City, but that wasn't going to stop Rose from looking around. It was the year 2800, and the Doctor had 'picked up' a credit card of sorts, and it had unlimited funds on it. Her I.D told people that she was a diplomat from the United Kingdom.

'Beautiful night.' Rose thought, walking down the road. Lights lit the roads brightly, while casting the alleys into shadows. She stayed in the brighter parts of the road, moving aside to let a car pass every now and then. This part of the city was quiet at night, unlike most other parts.

Stepping into a store called Spencer's, Rose grinned. This place was wonderful. Anything and everything she'd ever need to prank the Doctor, Jack, or even Mickey when she was at home. Looking around, she decided on a few novelty items, grinning wickedly. The cashier smirked at her smile, handing her the bag with her purchases.

Next store was an expensive clothing outlet. Rose smiled, making a mental note to thank the Doctor when she got back to the TARDIS. Rose looked around and picked out two full length skirts, one in blue and one in a shiny red, two mini skirts in black, several very nice blouses that were stain and wrinkle resistant (God knows she needed that), and a new bomber jacket. Jack had 'confiscated' her other one, claiming it to have 1940's viruses on them. Rose had a bill at about 850 dollars, and she left carrying more shopping bags.

* * *

"Jack? Rose come back yet?" The Doctor called, and Jack shouted back a negative. The Doctor rolled his eyes. Typical Rose Tyler, get lost in her shopping.

"I'll go look for her if you're ready to head off. She's probably at her fourth clothing store by now, probably something expensive too. I can track her bio-signature from my PDA." Jack offered, and the Doctor waved him off. Too bad, he was hoping for a night on the town with the Doctor.

* * *

Jack found Rose in a darkened alleyway, her purchases scattered all around her. Her tights were ripped, and her mid-length skirt pushed up indecently high. Jack was speechless, until Rose looked up and saw him. Her eyes had lost their sparkle, and were rimmed with red and black. She had bruises forming around her neck and her wrists.

"Rose. Dear God, what the hell happened?" Jack asked, kneeling down beside Rose. She shook her head and tried to get up.

"I…I'm fine. I just got attacked, that's all. It wasn't anything n-new, you know me. I get attacked all the time." Rose said, trying to keep her voice level and failing miserably.

"Alright, Rose, come on. Get your stuff and we'll go talk to the Doctor-"

"NO! Just take me back to the TARDIS, Jack. I need some rest. Please." Rose told Jack, who sighed, but helped Rose get her things and head back to the TARDIS.

* * *

"What happened?" The Doctor demanded when they walked in the TARDIS. Rose flinched and stepped back. Jack noted her strange behavior.

"She was attacked. Other than a few bruises, she's fine, although I didn't get a straight story from her." Jack said to the Doctor as Rose rushed to her room. The Doctor watched Rose's retreating form until she was out of sight then turned to Jack.

"What all did you see? What did she tell you?" He asked angrily, and Jack took a step back.

"Whoa, calm down, Doctor. Alright, I found her in an alleyway about halfway from here to the major shopping avenue. She was sitting slumped against a wall, her skirt nearly all bunched up around her waist. Most of the top parts of her tights are ripped, and she's getting nasty bruises around her neck and her wrists. Also, when I mentioned you, she didn't want anything to do with talking to you. I don't think she'll admit it, but she was raped." Jack said, and saw a fire gleam in the Doctor's eyes that he's only seen when Rose was hurt or in danger.

"I am personally going to find the bastard and kill him." The Doctor growled, and noticed the look on Jack's face that probably mirrored his own.

"Get in line. I'm going to talk to her, see if I can get her to tell me exactly what happened, maybe I can get an idea of the looks of the asshole that did this too her." Jack strode off towards Rose's room, leaving the Doctor fuming in the control room. His mind was spinning. Who would want to do this to her? Sure, she was extremely beautiful, which probably helped, and that she was alone and didn't know how to defend herself also attributed to this. She didn't have any enemies in this time; they hadn't even been here before. Could it be one of his enemies, trying to get back at him? For once in his life, the Doctor truly didn't have a clue.

**Okay, how did you like it? Feel free to tell me, but no flames! **


	2. Chapter 2

Rose set all her stuff down and collapsed on her bed, sobbing. She didn't understand how he could do such a thing to her; after all they'd been through. She done all these things for him, she'd trusted him with her life, and then he went and did this.

"Rose? Can I come in?" Jack knocked at the door, and Rose sat up and hastily wiped her eyes. Jack opened the door a crack and poked his head in and a second later, the rest of him followed. He shut the door behind him, walking towards Rose.

"Rose, I need you to tell me exactly what happened. I also need you to tell me what this guy looked like if you want me to find him." Jack told Rose and watched her face flush.

"Like I said, some guy just jumped me and beat me up, Jack. Is that so unusual?" Rose asked defensively, realizing that Jack would know if she was lying or not. Rose sighed, and looked at Jack.

"I trusted him, Jack, and then he goes and does this." Rose said, grabbing onto Jack's jacket and burying her face into it.

"Who was it, Rose? Tell me who and I'll kill the bastard myself." Jack said, and Rose looked into Jack's eyes and found fury greater than she'd ever seen in there.

**Forty-five minutes ago…**

Rose walked rapidly down the road back to the TARDIS, well, as rapidly as she could, burdened down with dozens of packages and bags. She had enjoyed herself immensely, and knew the Doctor and Jack would enjoy the things she had gotten for them. She had gotten the Doctor a new jumper and a shirt that said 'Trust me, I'm a Doctor.', and Jack a nice black denim duster. She had also gotten herself quite a few things, expensive jewelry among them.

She was about halfway to the TARDIS when someone grabbed her and dragged her into the alley, making her drop her bags. She yelped and felt a hand clamp around her mouth. Her body went tense, her mind on alert. She froze.

"Rose, you shouldn't be alone in these parts of town, you know that." She heard the Doctor's voice and relaxed, somewhat. It still didn't explain why his hand was still over her mouth, and his other hand was still grabbing her arm rather tightly. She tried to reach up to pull the Doctor's hand off her mouth to reply when his other hand left her arm and began traveling to places it had no right to go. Rose was now pissed. This wasn't the way the Doctor usually acted, and she intended to find out why he was acting like this. She pulled away, and turned around. Sure enough, the Doctor was standing there, a look on his face Rose hadn't seen before.

"What's gotten into you, Doctor? You aren't like this, usually. Where's –"His hand shot out, grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against a wall. Rose's anger was replaced instantly with fear. This wasn't her Doctor.

"Quiet. Don't start screaming and I won't have to hurt you." He whispered in her ear. Rose's fear rose. This wasn't her Doctor. His voice wasn't' like that.

Rose felt his hand slide up her shirt, and Rose remembered that she could still move. He didn't say not to move, now did he? She twisted out of his grasp, but didn't realize that he was faster than her. Both hands shot out and grabbed her, one hand around her neck, the other grasping her shirt. She felt herself be shoved against a wall and whimpered in pain.

"Trying to get back to Jack? He can't help you. The only one who can save you is me. Rose, you know you want this." The Doctor said, and his hand didn't leave her neck. He was gripping it painfully tight and Rose was finding it hard to draw a breath.

"You're not my Doctor. My Doctor wouldn't do this." Rose gasped, trying to push him away. He caught her hands and held them above her head. He took his other hand from her neck and it found its way up her skirt. She felt him grab her tights and pull. They ripped and Rose began squirming. He pushed her closer to the wall, using his body weight to hold her there. She felt his teeth graze her neck. His fingers found their goal and began stroking her. Rose felt tears stream down her cheeks as she tried desperately to free herself. He took his hand away, and Rose though he was going to do something else with it. Instead she felt pain as he thrust into her, breaking the virgin skin. She cried out and his hand covered her mouth again as he began to thrust into her over and over, each time bringing her more pain. She tried to fight against him, but that only seemed to please him more. And then he was gone. Rose dropped to the ground, listening as his footsteps faded away. She didn't even realize that they were leading away from the TARDIS. All she heard was another set of footsteps coming closer. Was he coming back?

"Rose? Dear God, what the hell happened?"

**Now…**

"The Doctor. The Doctor did this to you? He couldn't have. He didn't leave the TARDIS at all while you were gone, I know. I watched him the whole time, Rose. The Doctor didn't do this." Jack said, telling the truth. He had watched the Doctor all three hours Rose was gone. It wasn't the Doctor. The Doctor couldn't hurt anyone. He didn't even like fighting, for God's sake. How could he rape someone?

"I saw his face, Jack. It was him. It sounded like him too. How do you know the Doctor didn't leave? He's got all sorts of programs that could make you think he was on the TARDIS." Rose said, and Jack shook his head. In the short time he known the Doctor, he knew that the Doctor couldn't rape anyone, let alone Rose.

"Look, I'll be back later. I'm going to go talk to the Doctor." Jack told Rose and he left, leaving Rose on her bed.

* * *

"Did you find out who it was?" The Doctor asked, leaning against the TARDIS console. Jack looked back towards Rose's room as he nodded.

"She said it was you, Doctor. Now, before you say anything, I know it wasn't you. I know you didn't leave the TARDIS, and I know you couldn't hurt anyone like that, let alone Rose. I want you to tell me if you know of anybody who's a doppelganger?" Jack asked, and the Doctor's eyes went wide.

"Oh no. Dear God no. The bastard….When I find him, I'm gonna kill him!" The Doctor roared, grabbing his coat. He rushed towards the TARDIS door, when Jack grabbed his arm.

"I'll find him. You go talk to…do you smell that?"

"Its blood. Quite a bit of blood….Rose!" The Doctor and Jack ran towards Rose's room, and found the door locked. The Doctor opened it with the sonic screwdriver and the sight within nearly killed him.

Rose was lying on the floor beside a widening puddle of her own blood. Her wrists were slashed open, the knife in her hands. Her eyes were open and she was blinking.

"Rose, oh God. Rose, don't do this to me, please!" The Doctor said, kneeling down next to her. Jack grabbed the nearest article of clothing and pressed it to Rose's wrists, trying to stop the flow of blood.

"He doesn't love me. I'm just there for looks, aren't I?" Rose asked softly, and the Doctor could feel his hearts breaking.

"We've got to get her to the Infirmary now." Jack cried and he and the Doctor lifted Rose and took her out of her room. The TARDIS had moved the corridors so that the Infirmary was just around the corner, and they set Rose down on a bench. The Doctor got to work sealing her wound while Jack tried to set up an IV to help her replenish the blood she'd lost.

"C'mon, Rose, you silly little ape, don't die on me." The Doctor said, watching Rose struggle not to close her eyes. Jack looked at the Doctor and then at Rose. Was he….? Maybe he was. But right now, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Rose stayed awake and alert until they got her vitals stabilized.

"….Love you…..My Doctor…." Rose whispered as she drifted out of consciousness. The Doctor checked her vitals. Her heart rate was slow but steady and she was breathing. She was going to live. He breathed a sigh of relief and nearly collapsed. He felt Jack beside him, supporting him.

"Go on, Doctor, you need rest. I'll stay here and watch her. And don't give me that crap about you don't sleep. If you can't sleep, go get a cup of tea. Or whatever it is you drink. I'll stay here for awhile. I should watch her." Jack said, and the Doctor, taking one last long look at Rose, left. Jack found Rose's hand and grabbed it, while pulling up a chair for him to sit on.

"You gave us quite a scare there, Rose. I guess I shouldn't have left you alone, in the state you were in. You really like the Doctor, don't you? I guess thinking that the guy you love hurt you could make you do stupid things like this. But Rose, he didn't do it. I want you to know that. And I'm sure, deep down, you know he didn't. But, please Rose, hang in there. He loves you, or at least I think he does. Which is a pretty rare thing, if you come to think about it. We'll go to the end of the earth to find this guy, which, actually, you've already been there. But we'll go there again if it means finding this guy." Jack said, not knowing why he was talking to Rose, he knew she couldn't hear him. But it made him feel slightly better, talking to her like that. He still felt guilty about leaving her alone to hurt herself. If he hadn't left, she wouldn't have tried something stupid like that.

* * *

The Doctor stood outside the Infirmary, listening to Jack. He had some thinking to do, and he needed to talk to somebody. Not Jack. Jack wouldn't know what to say, no he needed help from one of the wisest people he knew. The TARDIS.

_What do you need, Doctor?_

"Its Rose. She's hurt herself, and its because she thinks I…raped her."

_But you didn't, Doctor. _

"I know I didn't. But she doesn't. And it hurts, to have her think that I could do something like that."

_She loves you, Doctor. She wanted a relationship with you. She didn't want what she got tonight, Doctor, but she wanted to be loved by you in return._

"Do you really think that she loves me? She never said anything about it to anyone, not to my knowledge."

_She talks to me, Doctor. When you think she's sleeping, she lays awake in her bed and tells me all about you. She tells me that you touched her hand, or you hugged her, or that you saved her from something._

"Really? Does she now?"

_Yes. And if you were smart, you'd love her in return._

"I can't love her! She's human. Eventually, she will die, and I couldn't stand to watch that!"

_You can love her, Doctor. You don't want to love her, because you don't want to be hurt again. You don't want to open yourself up for that._

"No, that's not it."

_Then what is it, My Doctor? The fact that she's human doesn't matter to you. You know it doesn't. You're just making excuses. When she wakes, tell her exactly how you feel. It is what she needs right now. She's in pain, Doctor. Not just physical, but mental pain. Jack can help soothe it, but only you can get rid of it, Doctor. Now, you should do as Jack said and get some rest. You're no good to them tired._

The Doctor walked to his room, thinking about what the TARDIS had said. Was it true? Was he afraid to love her? He asked himself, climbing into his bed. He didn't realize how tired he was, he fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou, everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you liked it, and here's your next chapter! Oh, and by the way, I got the inspiration for part of this chapter from watching Smallville, the episode where Lex teaches Lana to fight? I'm a Lex&Lana shipper!**

Rose opened her eyes and blinked in the bright light. Where the hell was she? The last thing she could remember was Jack talking to her as she drifted in between consciousness and unconsciousness. She could remember some of what he said, giving them a scare. What did she do? Then everything came back to her in a flood of thoughts and emotions. Rose wished she hadn't woken up. Everything hurt, physically and emotionally.

"You awake there, Rose?" Rose heard Jack's voice, and relaxed, just slightly. She lifted a hand to her head to rub her eyes and found her wrists bandaged.

"I think. Is there coffee?" She asked, looking over towards Jack. He smiled and waved his mug at her.

"Just my coffee. You can have a sip if you want. You okay there, sweetie?" Jack replied, and Rose shrugged.

"About as good as I can feel, I guess. Jack…did you see his face? When he saw me, after I…hurt myself? It was almost as if…he cared." Rose said, and Jack looked a little pained.

"He does care, Rose. I told you, the Doctor didn't do it. There's a doppelganger the Doctor's gotten on the bad side of, and he's trying to get back at the Doctor through you. And the only thing it's done has pissed the Doctor off. He almost rushed out of here blindly, so intent on finding the guy. But then we found you, and I think he's in his room resting. Or tinkering with the TARDIS." Jack told her, and Rose looked up towards the ceiling.

"A doppelganger. They exist? I just thought they were in stories. Did you call me sweetie?" Rose sat up. Jack smiled slightly, and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Rose, I did. Now, how about we go to the kitchen and fix you something to eat. I'd expect you're hungry." Jack said, offering his arm. She stood and followed him out of the Infirmary.

* * *

The Doctor rolled over in his bed, yawning. Maybe he did need that nap after all. Wondering if Rose was awake yet, he got out of bed. The Doctor tried to think about how he was going to talk to Rose as he splashed cool water on his face to wake himself up. 'I should just tell her, I've never been one to beat around the bush.' The Doctor thought, pulling on his battered leather jacket and leaving his room.

The Doctor searched the TARDIS for Rose and Jack after not finding then in the infirmary. He looked in her room, no one there. The blood on the floor was gone, almost as if someone had cleaned it up. Maybe Jack did. The Doctor then looked in the Library, in the pool room, in the garden, in the gym (he made a mental note to go back there later), and found the two in the kitchen.

"There you two are. I've been looking all over the place for you." The Doctor said, coming into the now quiet kitchen. Rose had looked down towards her lap when he entered, and the Doctor figured she was ashamed. Of what, he couldn't imagine. She shouldn't be ashamed that she had thought that he could have done it, she shouldn't be ashamed of being raped. None of it was her fault.

"Is it just me or did somebody just hit the mute button? Look, Rose, I need to talk to you. I'd prefer it to be in private, but if you'd like, Jack can stay. Its important that I tell you this, Rose." The Doctor said, and Rose looked at Jack. She saw the message in her eyes and got up from his seat and left the room, leaving Rose at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"Doctor, look. I'm sorry about this. I knew it couldn't be you, but…the guy…he looked like you, right down to the green jumper and jacket. He sounded like you, and I didn't know what to think. I-"

"Rose, its not your fault. I should of taken care of this guy a long time ago. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew he'd come back one day. I just didn't want to believe that he would hurt you. I just want you to know, that I'm here to talk, if you ever need me." The Doctor told her, and Rose smiled.

"Thanks, Doctor." Rose said, and The Doctor crossed over to her and pulled her to him in a hug.

"Now that that's over with, I want you to come with me. I'm going to show you something, so that you won't ever get hurt again."

* * *

Rose blinked when they walked in the gym. What were they in here for? Rose had only been in here once before, when Jack was exercising. Rose had never went in there again, because that one time Jack happened to be naked. Not something Rose wanted to see again.

"Rose Tyler, I am going to teach you what I know about fighting. Now, before you get started about not wanting to hurt anyone, it isn't about that. Its knowing that you can hold your own until someone, like Jack or me, can get to you. Jack could probably teach you better, but he doesn't know the Gallifreyan combat methods. Its designed to disable your opponent. Very useful, actually."

After about an hour, the Doctor had showed Rose how to place her blows for maximum effect. She was raining her blows on a punching bag the Doctor had produced for the occasion. The Doctor was coaching her, and Rose felt better than she had a while ago. She had something to take her feelings out on.

"Rose? That's enough. We don't need you over-working yourself. How about you go get yourself cleaned up and the three of us will go out?" The Doctor offered, and Rose thought about it.

"Sure. Only if you buy me supper, though." Rose returned, and the Doctor grinned.

"Deal."

* * *

Rose walked to her bedroom, brushing her hair out of her face. Did she really want to go back out? Sure, the Doctor and Jack would be with her, but was did she really want to take the risk? She might have to go do something alone, and then what?

But she had agreed to go, and she didn't want to back out now. Sighing, Rose entered her bathroom, and turned on the shower.

* * *

_You didn't tell her._

"It wasn't the time or place to tell her."

_You don't need a time or place, Doctor. Just tell her. At dinner tonight. As you're walking back to me. When you're making sure she's not having nightmares. Whenever. It doesn't matter, Doctor, just as long as she knows._

"What about Jack?"

_He knows how you feel about her. He doesn't care. He knows that you love her more than life itself and would give up yours to save her._

"How did you know that? I've kept that thought in the back of my mind."

_The back of your mind is open, no matter how shut you think it is. Everything in your head is open to me, you know that._

"Good point. Alright I'll tell her. Stop nagging me about it." The Doctor said, entering the control room. Jack looked up, confused.

"Thinking out loud, Jack. How about you go get cleaned up, we're going out tonight with Rose. I think our little friend is going to try something, even if we're with her. And I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago." The Doctor said, and Jack nodded, leaving the room. He passed Rose in the hallway, and gave her a smile

Rose had changed into a pair of blue jeans and a green jumper, and had put on a pair of slightly heeled boots. Her hands were in her pockets as she strode into the control room. The Doctor turned to look at her and smiled.

"As soon as Jack gets back, we're going. Any particular place you want to go?" The Doctor asked, and Rose shook her head.

"Well then, we'll just take a stroll down there and see what's available. Anything you want, within reason, of course, you can have. Just don't stuff yourself with sweets. I don't think your mum would appreciate me bringing you back fat." The Doctor earned a slap on the arm for that comment.

"Sheesh, you get onto me about flirting, look at yourselves!" Jack said, coming into the room. The Doctor grinned slightly, walking towards the door.

"Come, you silly little apes. The night is young. I promised Miss Tyler here supper." The Doctor said with a dramatic flourish towards the door. Rose smiled and walked out, followed by Jack and the Doctor. She breathed in the night air and sighed.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's arm and she flinched. He pulled away, and she sighed again.

"Its okay, Doctor. I'm just still a little jumpy, that's all."

"As you should be. Don't let anyone catch you by surprise." The Doctor said, and Rose nodded.

"I heard there's this really good Greek restaurant about a block away with good looking waitresses. How about we go there?" Jack suggested, noticing that both Rose and the Doctor had rolled their eyes.

"Sure, why not? Lets let Jack have his fun." Rose said, linking arms with them both.

"Why does this feel like something out of The Wizard of Oz?" The Doctor asked, getting an elbow from Rose.

"I don't see you doing anything to avoid it, Doctor." Rose said, and the Doctor promptly took his arm back. Rose protested, and the Doctor smiled. The Doctor turned and began walking backwards, past a building with unusually large doors. The doors open, and the Doctor was pulled in, Rose and Jack also being grabbed. Rose reacted instantly, dropping to the ground inside, pulling her assailant down with her. She rapidly stood back up and was immediately grabbed by someone else. They pinned her arms to her side.

"Doctor!" Rose cried, and she heard Jack cursing violently.

"Hello again, my sweet." Rose heard the Doctor's voice drawl.

**Hahaha! Cliffie! Evil things, I know. Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here you go. Enjoy this next chapter, and please review!**

Rose froze. She could see the Doctor's blue eyes in the darkened room, and Jack's green ones beside them, accompanied by several different sets of eyes. She could just make out their figures; the Doctor's being nearly invisible due to the amount of black he was wearing.

"Leave her out of this, Dravel. This doesn't involve her." The Doctor said, and Rose heard Dravel chuckle behind her.

"It does now, Doctor. I'm making it involve her. Are you worried about her? Or yourself as usual?" Rose heard his voice change to that of her…mother's.

"What did you do to my mum?" Rose asked, and this time, it was her mother's laugh.

"Your mother is fine, Rose. I believe she is sitting in her kitchen, wondering why you were yelling at her."

"You took my form? Leave my mum out of this. If I find out you've hurt her, I swear you're going to wish you've never interfered with the Tylers." Rose said, and she meant it. The Doctor had to agree. Rose had inherited the Tyler temper, and most likely the Tyler slap. He'd been slapped once before by Jackie Tyler, and he didn't want it to happen again.

"What are you going to do, Rosebud?" Big mistake, the Doctor and Jack knew immediately. Rose hated the name 'Rosebud'. Rose hated it with such a fiery passion that somebody was about to get hurt.

"You shouldn't have said that, Dravel. She hates that name." The Doctor said, and he heard Rose's foot connecting with someone's shin. And winced when he heard it crack. He also heard her fist land on someone's throat, and heard the guy hit the floor, choking.

"Stop her, you idiots. She's a nineteen year old girl! How hard can it be to catch her?" Dravel yelled, and the Doctor and Jack whirled around at the same time, sending their fists into masked faces. Jack had grabbed a metal pole off the ground and was whirling it around in a deadly dance.

The Doctor had two people on the ground gasping for breath, and was about to hit a third when someone hit him on the back of the head with a chain. He dimly heard Jack's makeshift weapon hit the ground, followed by Jack.

"Doctor!Get off me, damn it!" Rose called, and looking across the room, the Doctor could see Dravel dragging Rose away.

"Do you even remember why I'm doing this, Doctor?" Dravel asked, tossing Rose to two of his guards. He had morphed to his true face, a broad shouldered man with black hair and slate gray eyes.

"Yes, I do, Dravel. And you have to see that I didn't do anything wrong. I wasn't harming my wife or kids." The Doctor said, and Dravel kneeled down next to the Doctor.

"You had no right to take them from me! And in return, I'm going to take something valuable to you. Oh, wait, I already have. I've taken something of Rose's that not even you can get back." Dravel said, and saw the Doctor's blue eyes harden.

_Doctor?_

'Now really isn't the time!' The Doctor said in his head. He wouldn't let Dravel see him talking to apparently no one.

_I've taken the liberty to alert the local police. They will be on their way, but it will be a while. You must get out of there. Dravel has time to do what he threatens. _

'Thank you. How do I stop him?'

"Doctor, are you listening? I think he's passed out. Good. Gives me time to do what I've wanted." Dravel said, and walked back towards Rose.

"Leave her alone!" Jack called, and Rose heard someone kick Jack several times. She began to fight her captors, but they were stronger than her.

-_Every man has a weakness, Rose. The same one. I believe you've used it before. Probably on Ricky-boy, or someone else. But if all else fails, you know what to do.-_ Rose remembered the Doctor saying that to her, while he was teaching her.

Rose's foot lashed out and caught one guy in the crotch, sending him to the ground. Rose whirled around and did the same to the other guy. Dravel approached her, and Rose stood up to her full height.

"Hey, Dravel. Look up." The Doctor said, from behind him, pointing the sonic screwdriver up at the ceiling. Dravel looked up to find a metal beam falling towards him.

"Fuck." Dravel said before the thousand pound beam hit him. Rose rushed over to the Doctor, and he waved her away, standing up a bit shakily. Rose stepped back, and looked around for Jack. He was lying on the floor, blood streaming from his nose.

"Jack!" Rose cried and ran over to him. He was rasping for breath, his eyes glazed over. Rose dropped to her knees beside him, and he reached out for her.

"Rose? You alright?" Jack asked, and Rose nodded. He smiled and his green eyes closed.

"Jack? Jack! Doctor, Jack, he's not responding to me." Rose said, and the Doctor limped over to him. The sonic screwdriver was passed over Jack's body, and the Doctor cursed. Violently.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, and the Doctor started switching things around on the screwdriver. He ran it over Jack's ribs, and over his head.

"He's got a nasty concussion. We've got to get him back to the TARDIS, or there could be permanent damage. The Doctor lifted Jack up, and kicked open the doors to the building. He could hear police sirens in the background, and hurried to the TARDIS. Rose hastily opened the doors and they hightailed it to the Infirmary.

* * *

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Rose asked, sitting next to the Doctor. He was still in the Infirmary. Rose brought him a cup of tea, which he drank thankfully. Jack was still unconscious, and even out of it, he still looked the part of the intergalactic rogue everyone made him out to be.

"He should be fine. The TARDIS is keeping him asleep until he heals completely, and then he'll have to take a break for a few days. As soon as he wakes up, I'm going to let the TARDIS sit in the Time Vortex for a few days, let Jack recuperate. And then, I think we'll go back and visit your mum." The Doctor said, and he could feel Rose sigh beside him.

"What is it? Surely you want to go see your mum?" The Doctor asked, and then thought about something. Would she tell her mother what happened? Jackie would be furious. The Doctor would receive more than a slap, he was sure.

" 'Course I want to see my mum. But I'm trying to figure out if I should tell her or not. I mean, she'd be so pissed off at you, she'd try to have you arrested or something. She'd probably think that you did it. Or Jack. Most likely Jack." Rose said and turned to face the Doctor. He wasn't looking at Jack, he was looking at her. Rose felt a blush rise in her cheeks, and she tried to look away. He caught her face with his hand and held it.

"Rose Tyler…you are undeniably beautiful, did you know that?" The Doctor said, just before he kissed her. Rose froze for a second and realized this was her Doctor. Her Doctor would stop before it went too far. Rose closed her eyes and kissed back with a passion.

"Do you two want to be alone?" Jack asked, startling them. He had the typical Harkness grin on his face, leaning up on his elbows. Rose stood and left the room, her cheeks bright red. The Doctor looked back just as she disappeared from the room.

"Sorry about that, Doctor. I couldn't pass that up. At least you've finally showed her how you feel. Go after her. I promise I won't get jealous of Rose." Jack said, and the Doctor stood, rolling his eyes.

"You feeling okay?" the Doctor asked, and Jack waved him off.

"I'm fine, Doctor. Never been better. Just don't let me catch you all again, you hear? Then I might get jealous." The Doctor left, leaving Jack feeling proud of him. About time those two got together. Even though he had only been with them a short time, he could tell this had been going on for quite a while. Would they go all the way, after what happened to Rose? Probably not, he'd just have to find out.


End file.
